


Is This Love

by nekofreakz



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekofreakz/pseuds/nekofreakz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 y.o. Lambo is struggling to find true love, is he ever going to find it? Or does he really need to search for it? This story is written to celebrate Lambo & Mukuro's b'day, and also an omake to my 6927 fic, All's Well That Ends Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my Beta, yohaly <3 This story became much more interesting because of her! XD

**Chapter 1**

 

Lambo put his hand in his pocket, then raised his head, looking out the window of the office and up to the clear blue sky.  Right now, the sakura trees were probably in full bloom in Japan. A wave of jealously passed over him as he thought about the list of delicious Japanese foods that he will be missing out.

 

 _Ah, I really want to eat sakura-mochi,_ his mouth watered at the thought.

 

A voice to the left interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Lambo, do I have to sign this one too?”

 

Lambo glanced at his boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Generation Head of the Vongola Family.

 

“Ah, yes, that one too, Vongola Tenth,” replied Lambo.

 

Lambo felt sorry for him. There was still a mountain of documents that needed to be signed today. He was still luckier than his boss after all. Tsuna had little time to rest, let alone time to take in leisure activities.

 

Lambo had taken on a part-time secretary job at the Vongola Headquarters in Italy instead of what was supposed to be his real job; a Hitman. He might be the youngest in the family but that didn’t mean he was weak. He just had different priorities. But when he absolutely had to do something important for his family, he could be a man. It was just that Tsuna could be a bit overprotective sometimes. He knew that Tsuna still thought of him as a child like from so many years ago.

 

Though, for someone who was afraid that Lambo would do dangerous things, Tsuna, himself, had a habit of placing himself in dangerous situation; or more rightly, in a bad man’s arms.

 

Rokudo Mukuro, his boss’s lover, wasn’t exactly the poster image for Mr. Nice Guy.

 

 _Yare, yare, he's more like a dangerous mad man,_ Lambo shivered and shook his head as if the mere thought could summon said Mist Guardian.

 

But it was obvious that Tsuna loved Mukuro, and everyone could see that Mukuro really loved Tsuna. They only had to see how the pineapple haired man acted around the Vongola Tenth.

 

 _Love is such a strange thing. To be able to change a psycho into a lover,_ Lambo mused.

 

Lambo liked many people as well, especially his Vongola Family and he would do anything for them. But love? He didn’t understand it one bit. What was love anyway?  The more he thought about it, the more confused he became.

 

“Eh? Love?” said Tsuna, who was confused by the completely out of the blue question.

 

Lambo scratched his cheek lightly, _Did I just say the last part out loud?_

 

“Ah—you don’t have to answer it, Vongola Tenth,” said Lambo a bit embarrassed. “It isn’t important.”

 

Tsuna put down his pen and said in a teasing tone, “What is this? Little Lambo finally has someone that he loves?”

 

“Eh? I don’t…” That man’s face suddenly flashed through his mind, making him feel unsettled.

 

Lambo waved his hand frantically and said firmly, “No, definitely not!”

 

Tsuna raised one eyebrow, clearly interested. But before his boss could probe more, the doors were suddenly thrown open, startling both of them. A man with long blue hair gracefully strode inside the office.

 

 “Oya, oya, aren’t you going to welcome me, Tsunayoshi-kun?” said the man, smiling playfully.

 

Tsuna’s eyes instantly lit up with undisguised joy. “Mukuro!”

 

“Kufufu… I’m home, Cielo Mio,” said Mukuro, leaning down to kiss the Tenth Vongola.

 

Lambo stood frozen, staring wide eyed at the kissing couple. Unsure of whether or not he should fake a cough to split them before it got too embarrassing to witness.

 

“Dame-Tsuna, you still got work to do!” said the man with a fedora hat reprovingly from the door.

 

Lambo blanched at the sight of the adult version of Reborn. He didn’t notice that the Arcobaleno was standing outside of the door. _Time to make an escape!_

 

“I’ll be back later then, Vongola Tenth,” said Lambo, moving stealthily to the door.

 

Lambo kept his eyes low when he passed the Arcobaleno, then quickly fled without waiting for an answer from the Vongola Tenth.

 

XxXxX

 

As Lambo turned a corner, he became aware of the approaching footsteps behind him. He groaned inwardly and was silently wishing that it was Rokudo Mukuro. He never thought that it would come a day that the Mist Guardian was the lesser devil. Or be the better option.

 

His breath quickened as he increased his speed and almost broke into a run. He yelped when a hand suddenly grabbed his black suit from behind, forcing him to come to a stop.

 

“You stupid cow, you dare to run away?” said the Arcobaleno menacingly.

 

“R-Reborn,” he choked out, trying to back away.

 

Reborn yanked him closer and planted a rough kiss on his lips that stole his breath away. His body was responding to it against his better judgment. Lambo struggled and tried to push him off before he broke his resolve but Reborn was holding him too tightly.

 

“Tonight,” said Reborn as the Arcobaleno released him.

 

XxXxX

 

“Gotta.. stay… calm…,” Lambo muttered to himself, half listening to the fading footsteps.

 

Lambo sniffed, his eyes tearing up. He still remembered the day everything went wrong. It was one day after Tsuna’s birthday. It was supposed to be Gokudera Hayato’s job as the Vongola Tenth’s Right-Hand Man to be a representative and go to the oversee alliance with the Gambino Family. But Gokudera and the rest of the Guardians suffered a severe mental trauma which was caused by their own Mist Guardian.

 

However, Lambo recovered faster than the others, so Tsuna sent him as a representative since he was the only Guardian aside from Gokudera that knew inside information about the alliance agreement. But he didn’t go alone since Tsuna also sent Reborn; this time as Lambo’s bodyguard.

 

At the time, the Arcobaleno had already regained his real form thanks to Verde’s latest drug. However, the drug hadn't been perfected yet. One batch of drugs would only last two weeks and could only be taken once a month, otherwise it could become poisonous to the user. It was a pure coincidence that Reborn took that drug the day the Arcobaleno was assigned to go with him.

 

The job itself was easy. It went so well, that the overjoyed Gambino Family’s Boss threw an early celebration for the Alliance’s success. It was a small scale party in the bar that was owned by the Gambino Family. He was supposed to drink only juice since he was underage. ‘Supposed’ was the key word. 

 

Lambo prided himself in never refusing the ladies requests, so each time they proposed a toast in honor of Vongola-Gambino’s Alliance, he went along with them. Because he had never drank alcohol before, he didn’t realize that he had probably started consuming it since his third glass.

 

The memory about it was quite blurry. He remembered a bit about dancing with some older women but aside from that he couldn’t remember anything. All that he remembered clearly was the way that he was being hoisted on to Reborn’s shoulder.

 

_“Don’t you dare to puke on me, you stupid cow!”_

Yes, Reborn had definitely said that. His green eyes were clouded as he recalled the incident.

 

XxXxX

**Flashback**

 

Lambo let out a loud gasp when Reborn threw him unceremoniously onto the bed. He groaned and closed his eyes, waiting for the world to stop spinning. When it finally did, he began to notice that his body felt uncomfortably hot. Huffing loudly, he blindly removed his clothes and kicked them off the bed, all in an attempt to cool his heated body. Not caring that he was only in his boxer, he squirmed until he laid flat on his stomach and groped for the pillow. He sighed as he buried his face into the cool fabric of the pillow.

 

He lazily cracked open one eye and raised his head when he felt a fleeting touch on his back.  “Rebo-?”

 

Lambo felt warm lips press against his own, cutting off his words. Instinctively, he opened his mouth when he felt the older man’s tongue tracing around the edge of his upper lip. He moaned into the kiss, gasping lightly as he felt Reborn's hand against his skin.

 

He broke the kiss, giggling helplessly as Reborn accidentally passed over his ticklish spot. But it soon turned into low moans as Reborn’s hand slid into his boxers and wrapped around his hardening cock. Through the haze of pleasure, Lambo vaguely saw Reborn smirk at him then a second later, he found himself as naked as the day he was born.

 

If Lambo weren't so drunk, he might have felt embarrassed to see Reborn looking him up and down, taking in the sight of his nude body. But since he was, he only felt more aroused. Reborn suddenly grabbed him and flipped him over onto his stomach. His eyes flew open in alarm when he felt his bottom cheeks get pulled apart and a slick finger slipped into him. However, before he could utter a single syllable of protest, Reborn’s other hand slid back to his front and began to stroke him in a slow steady rhythm, distracting him.

 

One finger became two then, eventually, four. He felt an odd sensation as Reborn moved his fingers deep inside him, stretching it open. Before he could get used to it, Reborn suddenly pulled out his fingers. And something a lot bigger than fingers thrust all the way inside him, splitting him open. Lambo cried out in pain, his face scrunching up. Hot tears were streaming down his cheeks. He felt lost and scared. All that he wanted was for the pain to stop.

 

“It hurts!” sobbed Lambo, trying to get away from Reborn. “No… Get out, get out!”

 

But Reborn didn’t even budge. Lambo bawled pitifully, not understanding why Reborn was tormenting him so. 

 

“You’re such a crybaby, stupid cow,” said Reborn as the Arcobaleno cupped his face gently and kissed his cheek then proceeding to press light kisses along his neck. 

 

Lambo sniffed, his tears receding. He was still feeling the burning pain but the kisses somehow made him feel better. Reborn slowly pulled away, before pushing back in, making him whimper. The older man wrapped his hands around his waist and lifted him to each thrust. The slight change of angle was making it hit up against something inside him that set off sparks of pleasure through his body.

 

 “AH!” Lambo cried out, his body arching toward Reborn.

 

Reborn slammed deep into him again and again.

 

“A-ah… Re-born!” Lambo whimpered, lifting up his hand in a silent plea.

 

Neither of them were going to last any longer. Reborn entwined their hands together, then held his head close as they kissed. Soon, Reborn broke the kiss and reached down, stroking his hard member. The double stimulation was too much for Lambo’s inexperienced body. He shuddered, his body convulsing as the orgasm hit him. As he rode out the waves of pleasure, he felt the older man reached his own release, deep inside of him.

 

After a moment, Reborn pulled out and collapsed next to him. Unconsciously, Lambo snuggled closer against the broad, warm chest next to him letting sleep claim him.

 

**End of Flashback**

 

XxXxX

 

The next morning, Lambo was overcome by an overwhelming sense of panic. He had had his first sex experience with a man that he thought as a rival and have always sought to defeat.  After he brooded over it for a while, he realized that he didn’t really mind if their relationship evolved.  He liked Reborn to some degree and though there had been pain, it had also felt good. Call it vanity, but he felt a twinge of satisfaction that Reborn wanted him as a lover.

 

After that, it wasn’t strange that Reborn would go to his place whenever the Arcobaleno got back into his adult form. The number of times that they have had sex couldn’t be counted by fingers anymore. He didn’t think more into it since it was normal for a couple to have sex.

 

That was what he thought until a month ago when he had afternoon break with the Vongola Family’s members. He was the only Guardian who often spent a break with them. Gokudera was usually too busy to have a break. While Ryohei and Yamamoto weren't active mafia member since they were professional boxer and baseball player, accordingly.  Chrome was too shy and usually spent her time with her Mukuro-sama. And Hibari was definitely out of the question.

 

Lambo didn’t mind having to spend time with them, because sometimes the talk was rather interesting and if there was some rumor spreading, he would be able to report it back to the Vongola Tenth.

 

That day, one of the men complained that his girlfriend was cold to him and that lately they only met to have sex. The others proposed the notion that she was using him for casual sex. That his love was only one-sided and she only considered him as fuck buddies.

 

As the conversation went on, he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, a mixture of dismay, shame, and confusion, that his relationship with Reborn might be the same. Neither of them had spoken about love. No dating either and he realized that he didn’t know anything about Reborn. Not Reborn’s past nor what the older man was thinking. Just because Bianchi had finally moved on and Reborn was single didn’t mean he was automatically Reborn’s lover.

 

Many feelings raged inside of him but mostly; disappointment.  It became even greater when he confirmed it directly to Reborn and the Arcobaleno answered along the line of, “you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours”. But even then, he still couldn’t resist Reborn’s touch and ended up sleeping with the Arcobaleno again.

 

Lambo hated himself for not having a strong will. Therefore, he began to evade Reborn each time they met.

 

That had made Reborn pissed, from gauging the Arcobaleno’s reaction today. But he wasn’t going to stop, even though he knew that it would make Reborn angrier. He wasn’t an adult who could have sex without feeling. Even if, he didn’t know what love was.

 

**End of Chapter 1**

XxXxX

**Author Notes**

**Cielo Mio means My Sky, but this endearment is intended as “You’re my heaven”.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Gokudera Hayato, Vongola Tenth’s right-hand man, was sometimes so busy that the man had to stay overnight in the Headquarters rather than going home like today.

 

“What are you looking at?!” snapped the silver-haired man, losing his patience, unable to ignore the young man with a cow-print shirt any longer. “Stop fidgeting and say it what you want to say, you stupid cow! You’re disturbing me!”

 

“Gokudera-shi…,” said Lambo carefully. “May I stay at your apartment tonight?”

 

“Haa?! Why should I let you do that, stupid cow?”said Gokudera, sending his irritable glare from behind his glasses.

 

“Umm…” mumbled Lambo, scratching his cheek.

 

He couldn’t say his real reason was to avoid Reborn. It wouldn’t make sense anyway. And he didn’t want to elaborate further. But Gokudera’s place was the ideal one to do that since most people wouldn’t guess that he would stay in his place. It wasn’t a secret that Gokudera had very little love for him.

 

Lambo bowed his head and said, “I beg of you, Gokudera-shi…”

 

The silver haired man made an impatient noise in the back of his throat when he offered no explanation.

 

“Tch, whatever! I have no time for this!” said Gokudera.

 

Vongola Tenth’s right-hand man rummaged into his pocket then threw out the key to Lambo which he caught easily.

 

“If I catch you sneaking a girl or booze in, I’ll make you wish that you were never born, stupid cow!” said Gokudera, his grey-green eyes glinted threateningly. “Don’t mess up my place! I want it to be in one piece when I get back!”

 

“I understood, Gokudera-shi,” said Lambo gratefully.

 

“Now leave me alone!” said Gokudera, shooing him away rudely.

 

Lambo thanked him and quickly went out of the office.

 

XxXxX

 

The next day was awful. If looks could kill, Lambo would've been dead a thousand times by now. He honestly thought that Reborn could have another sex partner if he wanted. It wasn’t as if the arcobaleno wasn’t popular. It couldn’t be that hard to find someone who was willing, right? Then why did Reborn look super scary today?

 

 _This is bad, really bad,_ Lambo whimpered. _I’m so dead._

 

Lambo stuck like glue to Tsuna’s side, afraid of what would happen if he didn’t. However, time went by so fast and before he knew it, it was already time to wrap it up.

 

“Otsukare, Lambo,” said Tsuna as Lambo lifted a stack of documents from the table.

 

Lambo exchanged greeting with Tsuna and left the office.

 

XxXxX

 

 _The coast is clear,_ Lambo took in a quick scan of his surroundings as he closed the door behind him.

 

His last job for today was to deliver these documents to Gokudera.

 

 _And after that..._ Lambo mused as he moved swiftly through the corridors. _Do I have to spend the night in Gokudera-shi’s place again?_

 

Lambo wasn’t sure that Gokudera would lend his place again. He was already imposed much on his kindness yesterday. He stopped at the door of Gokudera’s office to knock then let himself in. But he found the office empty and the electric lamp wasn’t on. Inside the dimly lit office, the only source of light was the reddish glow of the setting sun which came from the window.

 

Lambo blinked as he searched for the possible explanation. _Ah, right! I forgot that Yamamoto-san was coming this evening._

_Yare, yare…_ Lambo smiled, amused that the formidable and ruthless right-hand man still having some softness inside.  It was obvious that he couldn’t stay in Gokudera’s place tonight.

 

 _Maybe I should stay in a hotel,_ he thought as he walked closer and put the documents on the table.

 

The chair which was facing the window suddenly whirled around to face him.

 

“EEEP!!” Lambo yelped in fear, leaping back. He could feel his heart going to his mouth.

 

The man with a black suit that was sitting on it, slowly crossed his arms.

 

“R-reborn, y-you scared me…” stuttered Lambo, clutching his chest.

 

Lambo felt Reborn’s eyes, scrutinizing him from under the shadow of his fedora then remembered that he should avoid the arcobaleno now.

 

“Umm, it—it’s nice to see you.” He was inching toward the door as he spoke. “But I have to go now. I still have work to—”

 

Lambo gulped as Reborn got up from his seat and strode over to him. He flinched when Reborn raised his hand to him. Annoyance flitted across Reborn's face.

 

Reborn lifted his chin with one hand and stared down at him. “You stupid cow, do you think you can run away from me?”

 

“R-reborn, I…” Lambo felt his throat dry at seeing the arcobaleno. He licked his lips, his green eyes darting nervously. “I—I don’t want to do it anymore.”

 

Reborn’s lips tightened with displeasure and said, “What makes you think that you’re the one who will decide that, stupid cow?”

 

“T-that’s…” said Lambo with wide eyes, surprised at the reply from the arcobaleno.

 

He had initially thought that Reborn wouldn’t want an unwilling partner.

 

 _This is not good,_ thought Lambo a bit panicked as he tried to flee.

 

But the arcobaleno trapped him to the book shelves with the arcobaleno’s arms blocking the way out.

 

“You enjoy it as much as I do,” said Reborn in a matter of fact tone.

 

“Ah, but—,” stammered Lambo, trying to deny it.

 

Lambo knew that Reborn was going to kiss him as the older man leaned in, and turned his head away. He winced, his green eyes watering when he felt a sudden pain on his neck. Reborn had bit down hard on his neck as a punishment for his obedience.

 

“N-no!” Lambo struggled, trying in vain to push Reborn away as the arcobaleno ripped his shirt off.

 

Lambo looked at Reborn, horrified. _Is Reborn going to do him here, in this office?_

 

“Stop!” Lambo cried out desperately when Reborn continued. “N-no...  P-please, don’t!”

 

Lambo’s breath hitched in his chest. Tears stung his eyes. He cowered, he didn’t know this stranger. Despite of Reborn’s cool attitude, the arcobaleno was usually gentle in bed and wasn’t going to intentionally hurt him.

 

“N-no… U-u-uuuhh,” sobbed Lambo.

 

XxXxX

 

**Tsuna’s POV**

 

Tsuna was walking down the long corridor with his lover, Rokudo Mukuro, ready to enjoy his evening with the blue haired man when he heard someone crying. It seemed to come from Gokudera’s office.

 

The Vongola Tenth froze, alarmed. _Isn’t it supposed to be empty today?_

 

“Mukuro… Wait, I need to check it,” said Tsuna.

 

Tsuna ran to the door with Mukuro following closely behind him, and wrenched it open. His jaw dropped in shock as he took in the sight of his youngest Guardian and his tutor. it was obvious what had transpired.

 

“Lambo?!” said Tsuna, shocked. “Reborn?! You…”

 

Lambo broke out into a loud wail, bumping into Tsuna as he burst out of the office. Tsuna stood speechless. But he held out his hand, blocking the exit when Reborn tried to cross it.

 

“Wait,” said Tsuna, activating his Hyper Dying Will Mode as if he needed to enforce the arcobaleno to stay. “We need to talk.”

 

XxXxX

 

**Mukuro’s POV**

 

It only took one look to see that his sweet-natured lover was really furious with the arcobaleno.  Mukuro couldn’t blame him for that. Anyone could see that it was non-consensual. And if they had come a second too late…

 

“How could you?!” spat Tsunayoshi at the arcobaleno, his amber eyes full of accusation. “He is only a child!”

 

 _Ah, underage too,_ Mukuro mused silently.

 

The arcobaleno sat mutely on his seat and stared unflinchingly back at Tsunayoshi.

 

“How—,” said Tsunayoshi, clenching his fists and gnashed his teeth. “How long…?”

 

‘ _… have you done that?_ ’ was the unasked question.

 

Mukuro stared at the unfolding scene curiously. Truthfully, he didn’t care one bit about the stupid broccoli’s welfare.  However, it was astonishing to know that the arcobaleno had that kind of interest in the youngest Guardian. The silence in the room was deafening as the arcobaleno refused to answer any of those questions.

 

Mukuro watched attentively. _Oya, oya… No remorse either, hmm?_

 

“I forbid you to meet Lambo,” said Tsunayoshi crossly.

 

A flash of anger appeared on the arcobaleno's face but then disappeared just as quickly. If he had blinked, he would have missed it.

 

 _Kufufufu… I see,_ thought Mukuro as understanding dawned on him. _He wasn't as calm as he appeared outside._

 

“Is that an order, Vongola?” asked the arcobaleno.

 

Tsunayoshi replied coldly, “Yes.”

 

“I hear and abide,” said the arcobaleno flatly then turning around to leave.

 

XxXxX

 

**Lambo’s POV**

 

Lambo cried the whole night. He had once hoped that the problem would go away someday, without anyone knowing. And now, not only Tsuna but Rokudo Mukuro also knew about this affair.

 

It was partly his own fault for being so simple-minded. He had initially thought that the relationship he had with Reborn was the same as Tsuna and Mukuro’s relationship. He had naively believed that they were lovers in every sense of the word. He didn’t realize that he was playing with fire and bound to get burned. 

 

Maybe, Lambo thought with a pang of regret and shame, if he wasn’t such a kid, he would have realize it sooner. The situation wouldn’t have gotten so messed up like this.  But it was too late since it had already happened. There was nothing he could have done to change it. Now, all he could do was to face it bravely, even though the only thing that he wished was for the ground to swallow him whole.

 

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next morning inside the Vongola Tenth’s office**

**Tsuna’s POV**

 

It was heartbreaking to see the pale face of his youngest Guardian. Lambo also had bags under his eyes and kept looking down as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Despite Lambo’s cool facade, Tsuna knew that, inside, he was still the same innocent teenager and mostly, a crybaby.

 

Tsuna inhaled his breath sharply, feeling his anger towards Reborn rising again. He shook his head to clear it up. _Calm down, you’ll make Lambo scared!_

“Lambo?” called Tsuna, unsure how to begin the talk.

 

“Yes, Vongola Tenth?” replied Lambo tentatively.

 

Tsuna felt a bit nervous and had to clear his throat before he said, “You don’t have to worry. Reborn won’t do it again.”

 

“Eeh?!” exclaimed Lambo, clearly surprised.

 

Tsuna watched Lambo worriedly as his youngest guardian’s face turned from green as the implication set in. 

 

Lambo stammered, “It—It’s not Reborn’s fault.  I…” he trailed off.

 

“ _Lambo_ ,” said Tsuna with gentle but firm voice. “Reborn is an adult. He should have known better than to do that.”

 

“But-,” protested Lambo.

 

Tsuna cut him short, raising his hand for silence.

 

With rarely seen stony eyes Tsuna said, “This matter is done and closed. I don’t want to hear about it anymore.”

 

Lambo furrowed his eyebrows and looked like he still has something to say.

 

But to his relief, his youngest Guardian only swallowed hard and said meekly, “Yes, Vongola Tenth.”

 

Tsuna’s face softened and he gave Lambo a small smile to assure him that he wasn’t angry, at least, not with him.

 

“Lambo?” called Tsuna once again.

 

“Yes, Vongola Tenth?” asked Lambo.

 

“Hibari... is in need of an assistant,” Tsuna said slowly.

 

Lambo looked at him questioningly, “Should I send someone to Hibari-san?”

 

“No, it has been decided.” Tsuna answered him, “You’ll go to Japan to help him.”

 

“Me?” said Lambo, looking taken aback with his reply.

 

Tsuna inwardly sighed. He didn’t mean to pry into his family’s affair, especially like this one. But he always regarded Lambo as a part of his responsibility, so he couldn’t let the matter hang like this.

 

“Yes, Lambo,” said Tsuna.

 

Seeing Lambo’s worried face, he added quickly, “I’m not banishing you if that’s what you thought.”

 

XxXxX

 

Tsuna silently recalled the conversation that he had with Hibari Kyoya.

 

_“What do you want, herbivore?” said Hibari._

_“Hibari-san, I—I’ll be sending Lambo to help your research,” said Tsuna._

_“Why would I want that herbivore?” replied Hibari unkindly._

_“I… There is some kind of problem, um, here…” Tsuna fell silent, his face growing somber._

_There was a moment of silence before Hibari said, “…Fine.”_

_Hibari continued, crossing his arms. “In that case, you owe me one, Sawada Tsunayoshi.”_

_Then the monitor flickered and went black._

It wasn’t as if he didn’t trust Reborn. He knew that his tutor was too proud to go back on his word. He just worried that it would be hard for everyone who was involved. He also wasn’t sure he could keep his temper if that happened again. The only thing he could do at the moment was to send Lambo to Japan in order to retain some peace. He could only hope that time would heal everything.

XxXxX

 

**Lambo’s POV**

Lambo was walking in a daze, blind to the beauty of the world-famous Vongola garden. He sat down on the nearest bench and looked blankly at the sky, feeling more and more apprehensive with each passing moment.

 

 _Merda! What should I do…?_ Lambo thought ruefully.

 

Tsuna had refused to hear his explanation. If yesterday, he hadn’t ran away like a coward and bravely faced it, everything wouldn’t be so bad. Reborn wouldn’t bear the brunt of it, well, at least not alone. He wasn’t really a victim because what Reborn had said was true. He had enjoyed it just as much. He regretted it very much for acting so immature, taking everything for granted and never stopping to think about the consequence.

 

Lambo’s eyes prickled with tears at the possibility that he might have ruined the strong bond between tutor and student. _Gotta  stay... Calm..._

 

But no matter how hard he racked his brains, he still couldn't find a way to salvage the situation. Also, he was running out of time. Tomorrow, he already had to go to Japan.

 

Lambo sniffed. _Oh God… If there's a God out there… Help me, please…_

XxXxX

 

**A few days later.**

 

Lambo blinked, surprised at the sudden snap of fingers in front of his face. “Wha… I-Pin?”

 

“Jeez… Lambo! I’ve been calling you for a while!” protested I-Pin. “Dame yo… Your ramen will get soggy.”

 

I-Pin poked Lambo’s cheek and asked curiously, “What are you thinking with such a serious face?”

 

Lambo had stayed almost a week in Japan but there wasn’t any progress about that problem. Every attempt to explain it to Tsuna had been deflected by the Vongola Tenth.

 

Hibari had handed him a continuous trivial task that he had no idea when he would able to finish. Under different circumstances, Lambo would be more than happy to prolong his stay in Japan. The work was easy, the foods were delicious, and the girls were really cute. He wouldn’t wish for anything more.

 

 _But…_ Lambo scratched his head then stopped. _Hrmm? What?_

 

His hand groped his own hair and found something like… _a braid?_

 

“I-Pin!” cried out Lambo.

 

I-Pin put her hand over her mouth and giggled. “Sorry, sorry… Here, I’ll take it down for you. Don’t move, Lambo.”

 

XxXxX

 

Lambo crossed his arms and puffed out his chest, feeling offended.

 

“Oh, come on, Lambo… You actually look pretty cute with a braid,” coaxed I-Pin.

 

“Hmph!” Lambo turned his head away. “I’m not happy being called cute!”

 

“What to do…? Ah, I know, wait…” said I-Pin before disappearing into a room behind the counter.

 

I-Pin came back with a clear glass jar. She put her hands inside and took out some colorful candy drop then proceeded to put it on the table.

 

“I’ll give this to you. Don’t be angry anymore, ne?” said I-Pin.

 

“I’m not a child anymore, you know?” Lambo rolled his eyes.

 

He picked one of the candies and said thoughtfully, “Ah, but… Give me the grape ones.”

 

I-Pin gave an unladylike snort then broke out laughing.

 

“D-damn it!” Lambo blushed and whined, “S-stop laughing! I-Pin…!”

 

XxXxX

 

Lambo pouted as he walked back to the Headquarters. He didn’t like I-Pin’s mischievous side. Really, just because he still liked grape candy, it didn’t mean that he was still a child, right?

 

He was walking in the direction of his room when he heard a loud bang against the connection door between the Foundation and the Vongola headquarters.  When he opened the door, a body went flying through it. He stepped back just in time to avoid collision. He froze when the assaulter with tonfas, Hibari Kyoya, threw a deadly glare at him. He was only able to move again when the Cloud Guardian turned his back and walked away. 

 

Lambo watched as the body stirred on the floor and slowly sat up while rubbing his jaw.

 

“Dino-san!” exclaimed Lambo, instantly recognizing him, and rushed closer to the Tenth Generation Boss of the Cavallone Family. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m okay, Lambo…,” said the Tenth Cavallone with a smile, patting his clothes as he stood up. “Don’t worry, I’m used to it.”

 

Lambo sweat dropped when he heard that.

 

_Eeeh? Used to what? The abuse?!_

 

“Dino-san, the bump looks nasty,” said Lambo, a bit worried. “I think you’d better tend it.”

 

“You’re right,” said Dino with a sigh, his eyes still fixed on the connecting door.

 

Dino’s shoulders dropped and he had a forlorn look on his face that reminded Lambo of a kicked puppy.

 

XxXxX

 

Lambo rummaged through the refrigerator in the medical quarters.  

 

“Here you go, Dino-san,” said Lambo, handing the ice pack over to Dino.

 

“Grazie, Lambo,” said Dino, accepting it then hold in under his jaw.

 

Lambo stared at the Tenth Cavallone. He knew that the older man was once a tutor for Hibari Kyoya, though he would have said that Dino was more like a punching bag for Hibari than a tutor. But he didn’t understand why the Tenth Cavallone still wanted to be around Hibari to be beaten up like this when his job as a tutor was no longer needed.

 

“No problem. But, Dino-san...” said Lambo, choosing his words carefully. “Isn’t that a bit… too much?”

 

Dino smiled, wincing a bit. “It’s my own fault. I broke my promise to Kyoya.”

 

Before Lambo could reply, the infirmary’s door suddenly slammed open with enough force to leave a dent in the wall, making him jump a little.

 

“Kyoya!” said Dino, his eyes lighting up at the intruder’s presence.

 

“Come with me, Haneuma,” said Hibari, hauling Dino by his collars, making him drop the ice pack.

 

The Tenth Cavallone was dragged for a few steps before he finally managed to choke out words.

 

Dino pleaded in a strangled voice, his eyes bulging unattractively, “Kyo-ya... St-stop…”

 

“Hn, you weak herbivore. You’re so pathetic.” Despite of his cruel words, Hibari Kyoya stopped and released his grip.

 

 To his astonishment, the black haired man, who was well known for his hate to be touched by anyone, grabbed the Cavallone Boss’s hand and pulled him out of the room.

 

Lambo stared open-mouthed at the pair, for a moment his brain ceasing to function.  He felt a bit dizzy. _Dino-san and Hibari are… lovers?_

_Yare, yare…_ He blinked slowly. _Just like I thought, I really don’t understand adult’s romance._

 

XxXxX

 

**Yuni’s POV**

 

“Uncle Reborn!” Yuni said as she waved her hand in the air to get the Arcobaleno's attention.

 

“Yuni,” said Reborn, walking towards her.

 

“When did you get here?” Reborn asked once he reached the girl.

 

“Yesterday, uncle Reborn. I was having a discussion with Tsuna,” answered Yuni, smiling. “Won’t you join me for a tea in the garden, Uncle?”

 

Yuni added cheerfully, “We have good espresso too.”

 

Reborn gave her an unreadable gaze before replying, “…it’ll be my pleasure to join you.”

 

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author Notes**

**Merda! means shit!**

**Grazie means thank you.**

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Yuni’s POV**

 

Yuni sipped on her mint tea, feeling as the spring breeze blew through the garden, bringing the fresh scent of leaves and grasses around them. She looked at her ever unchanging Uncle Reborn, who was sitting in front of her.

 

“Uncle Reborn,” Yuni called out gently, a smile gracing her face.

 

Yuni looked into the Arcobaleno’s black eyes as she said, “Yesterday… Tsuna-kun told me something aside from the mafia problem.”

 

Reborn didn't respond, choosing to stay silent while breaking eye contact.

 

“Tsuna-kun didn’t intend for me to know, but I feel something is wrong,” explained Yuni, biting her lip.

 

“Despite of what I’ve heard from Tsuna-kun, I feel that…it’s not that simple,” Yuni continued when Reborn remained silent. “I believe you aren’t someone that will do something like that. Not without a good reason behind it, Uncle Reborn.”

 

“You know I can’t lie to you, Yuni,” said Reborn, referring to her power to read people's mind and feelings.

 

As Reborn rose from his chair, Yuni blurted out, “Wait! Do you love him, Uncle?”

 

Reborn didn't answer, but only looked ahead with an unreadable expression on his face.

 

"Is that so?" asked Yuni softly as the answer came to her as clear as day.

 

“We, Arcobaleno, are living a cursed life. But… does it mean that we also have to lose a chance to be happy?” asked Yuni.

 

At this point, Yuni didn’t know whether she was talking about the sun Arcobaleno’s situation or her own.

 

“Please give yourself a chance, Uncle Reborn…” said Yuni desperately when Reborn picked up his fedora hat.

 

With his back facing her, Reborn put his hat on, turning his head to the left and tipping his hat to her, before starting to walk away.

 

XxXxX

 

**Lambo’s POV**

 

“Onsen, Kusakabe-san?” asked Lambo.

 

“Yes, Lambo-san. Dino-san has invited us to go to the onsen,” said Kusakabe, Hibari Kyoya’s most patient right-hand man. “Cavallone family has reserved the entire place for us.”

 

“Is that so? But, um, won’t we disturb… _them_?” asked Lambo, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

 

Kusakabe smiled and assured the younger man, “Don’t worry, Lambo-san. Dino-san and Kyo-san are going to have a private room.”

 

“Oh… If that’s okay, I’ll be going too,” said Lambo. “Thanks for telling me, Kusakabe-san.”

 

“Ah, no worries at all… Romario-san and Dino’s subordinates are tagging along too,” said Kusakabe.

 

XxXxX

 

**Tsuna’s POV**

 

Tsuna didn’t understand how Reborn could do something that horrible to Lambo. His tutor always treated Lambo cruelly…but this has reached a new low. In one hand he didn’t want to believe that Reborn was capable of doing something like sexually forcing himself on others, but on other side he had seen it with his own eyes.

 

“Tsunayoshi-kun, you’ve been sighing for a hundred times today,” teased his lover.

 

Tsuna slumped in his chair. “Mukuro, I…”

 

“Oya… You’re still thinking about the Arcobaleno,” deadpanned Mukuro.

 

XxXxX

 

**Mukuro’s POV**

 

Mukuro didn’t like it when his Tsunayoshi cared about someone else more than him, even for a mere second. As much as he wanted to hold all the aces to himself, he couldn’t tolerate it any longer.

 

“Tsunayoshi-kun,” he started.

 

“Hm?” hummed Tsunayoshi to let him know he was listening.

 

“Just think… If there is something in this world that the Arcobaleno treasures, it’s this Vongola Famiglia,” continued Mukuro. “Do you really think he’ll risk doing reckless things like that to your Lighting Guardian if he’s not really serious?”

 

Mukuro silently watched as his lover’s azure eyes went wide as the implication set in.

 

XxXxX

 

**Tsuna’s POV**

 

“Eeee?!” Tsuna squeaked. “Then…”

 

Mukuro chuckled, “Besides if your lightning guardian really hated it, don’t you think he was bound to tell you sooner than that, Tsunayoshi-kun?”

 

Somehow, it kind of made sense. Besides Lambo had been trying to bring up that subject whenever he contacted him. Could it be…?

 

“No way….” said Tsuna, astonished. “Is it just a lover’s spat?”

 

“Kufufufu… Your personal ties with them had been clouding your ability to assess the situation,” whispered Mukuro seductively, leaning closer. “It’s best to leave them alone, Tsunayoshi-kun. And concentrate about us more.”

 

XxXxX

 

**Lambo’s POV**

 

Lambo walked into the warm water and leaned back against the rock, feeling the tension slowly disappearing from his body. He sighed softly. He was lucky to have the entire open air baths for him. There was no one in here because Kusakabe and Dino’s subordinates had just started an Enka singing contest.

 

 _How nostalgic…_ He thought, smiling fondly as he remembered past events. _Though, the last time we did a singing contest, it was noisier with the Varia joining in._

The hot springs water lulled him into a soothing doze. He had almost fallen to a light nap when he heard a mocking voice from behind him.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself, stupid cow?”

 

Lambo choked out a startled gasp as he turned around sharply. “R-reborn?!”

 

The Arcobaleno was only standing a few feet away from the pool, smirking. There was a glitter in his black eyes suggesting that the older man was enjoying the view. Lambo blushed as he realized his own state of nakedness and hurriedly reached for a bath towel. When he finally succeeded grabbing it, Lambo found himself tumbling into the water because of the slippery bath’s floor.  Lambo shrieked as he went under. 

 

XxXxX

 

**Reborn’s POV**

 

Reborn watched as the stupid cow shrieked and crashed into the water, sending the hot water splashing everywhere. He quickly took one step back, not wanting his Italian custom handmade leather shoes to be ruined.

 

However, a few second later, when the stupid cow still hadn’t emerged from the pool, he began to get worried.

 

“Stupid cow…?” He frowned when his question was met with silence.

 

Reborn uttered a curse, his heart pounding. “Tsk, Cazzo!”

 

Reborn immediately jumped into the bath, quickly locating Lambo and hooking his arms over the stupid cow’s chest, dragging him out of the water.

 

Reborn laid him on the floor then gently slapping him. “Oi, wake up, stupid cow...”

 

Lambo’s eyelashes fluttered open before the young Bovino began coughing the water out. After that, the stupid cow fell back into unconsciousness but his breathing had even out, indicating that the younger man was out of danger now.

 

Reborn swiped a strand of his wet hair out of his face. The vein at his temple throbbed visibly, he was feeling horribly pissed off. _My presence is so unwanted that you fell and fainted at seeing my face, eh, you stupid cow?!_

Gnashing his teeth in annoyance, Reborn got rid of his now-useless-wet-shoes and took his suit jacket off, covering Lambo with it. After, he picked the stupid cow up off the floor, and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 

XxXxX

 

“Reborn-san!” exclaimed Kusakabe, surprised at seeing the other man in the onsen house.

 

“Ciaossu,” replied Reborn, unsmiling.

 

“You’re wet! And Lambo-san too!” said Kusakabe pointing at the younger boy slung over the acrobaleno's shoulder..

 

Kusakabe looked worriedly at the unconscious Lambo. “Is he alright?”

 

“He’ll be fine. Can you show me where the bedroom is?” said Reborn.

 

“Ah, of course. Please follow me…,” said Kusakabe, leading the way.

 

**End of Chapter 4**

XxXxX

 

**Cazzo means fuck (forgive my crudeness)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Reborn’s POV**

 

Reborn sat on the tatami, sipping on his sake. He was wearing a yukata that had been prepared by Kusakabe, while his suit was sent to the dry cleaners.

 

The soft light of the moon poured through the open shoji door, illuminating the traditional Japanese room.  A brisk wind blew through, playing with the tip of Lambo’s slightly curly hair. It was very quiet aside from the young Bovino’s soft snore.

 

Reborn pinched the stupid cow’s nose closed to stop the snore.

 

“Uuuh…Nggh,” muttered the stupid cow, gasping for breath but didn’t wake up.

 

When Reborn let his nose go, the stupid cow sighed and continued his snore.

It was laughable to fall madly in love with a crybaby like the stupid cow. If he was asked which part of the stupid cow that made him loved him was, he still wouldn't know the answer. Lambo wasn’t his type to begin with. He preferred a beautiful, mature lady over a brat. It didn’t even count that the stupid cow was as annoying as a pest and twice more persistent. The stupid cow’s vocabulary always began with, _‘Die Reborn!’_ and ended with, _‘Gotta Stay Calm’_.

 

It was his principle not getting too attached. But everything about the stupid cow made him throw his usually calm and level-headed composure out of the window. He clumsily stumbled into love like a boy who was still wet behind his ears.

 

Reborn was also sure as hell that it wasn’t only lust. If it was only lust that meant that it didn’t have to be the stupid cow, anyone else would do.  But it really wasn’t, because it annoyed him to no end if the stupid cow laughed with someone else, if he cried because of someone else, if he wouldn’t look at him. And his heart felt like it was being crushed if something bad happened to the stupid cow, like what just happened an hour ago.

 

Reborn brought his hand to the side of Lambo’s face, caressing it softly. Unbidden to him, his lips curved into a small smile when the stupid cow leaned into it. It wasn’t easy to admit that the stupid cow was his biggest weakness. It made him feel insecure. But like every bad things that had happened in his life, he came to accept it.

 

Reborn placed his hand on top of Lambo’s head. _Maybe it’s worth a try…_

XxXxX

 

**Lambo’s POV**

 

Lambo  slowly regained awareness, his muzzy mind searching for a reason as to why his head felt like it had been split open by an ax.

 

"Nnh… I-itai..." he moaned, holding his throbbing head.

 

As he leaned forward, he realized he had been laying his head on someone’s chest. He inhaled sharply. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach made itself known.

 

 _Don’t tell me I did it again? With whom?_ He was afraid to lift his head and look at the other man. _Yes, a man. A woman didn’t have a flat chest like this. What if I know him….? Like Kusakabe-san… or…_

 

He blinked as the memories rushed back to him, _Eeh?! R-reborn…?_

 

Lambo pulled himself up a little too fast, making his stomach feel queasy. He sat back down on the futon and waited for the sickness to pass. Usually, Reborn would leave right after they had sex and that was why at first he thought it couldn't have been him. Though, he felt grateful that it was Reborn and not anyone else. _Really… What am I thinking? Have I lost my mind? I’m supposed to fix the problem, not make it worse._

 

Lambo hugged his knees to his chest as he silently watched the steady rise and fall of Reborn’s chest. He had never seen the other Hitman look so unguarded. His jet black hair was messy from sleeping and his yukata was slightly rumpled.

 

“See something you like, stupid cow?” said the arcobaleno, opening his eyes.

 

Lambo scrambled to his feet, his face flushing red. He vaguely remembered that Reborn slept with his eyes open so it meant the hitman was already awake when he was watching him. Reborn reached out and pulled his right ankle, making him fall onto his back with a soft thud, and before he could blink Reborn was already on top of him.

 

“You ruined my suit and shoes, you stupid cow,” said Reborn threateningly.

 

“T-that’s… I-I’m sorry…,” stuttered Lambo nervously.

 

Reborn smirked, “If things can be settled with an apology, then there would be no need for a mafia.”

 

“Eeh? I-I’ll repay-…” He stammered as Reborn’s lips covered his own, stealing all the words about to come from his mouth.

 

 Lambo yelped as Reborn’s hand delved into his yukata. “Ah… W-wait…”

 

“You act like you don’t enjoy this, stupid cow,” said Reborn, his other hand caressing Lambo's most sensitive spot through the fabric.

 

“Nn-no… Stop!” said Lambo, tried to muffle his moan. “Stop!” Lambo repeated more firmly. “T-this isn’t right… We aren’t lovers.”

 

“You want us to be lovers?” asked Reborn, elegantly arching one eyebrow.

 

“Eh?!” Lambo blurted out, shocked. “No, I-I mean… You don’t…”

 

“Don’t what?” retorted Reborn.

 

“You- you don’t love me…” Lambo said quietly.

 

“Says who?” replied Reborn. “I never said that, stupid cow.”

 

“Eh?!” Lambo exclaimed with surprise, looking at Reborn with a comical look on his face. “But…!”

 

Reborn bent down and pressed his lips to his ear. The Arcobaleno whispered those three little words that set his heart pounding like crazy against his chest. Lambo’s mouth worked soundlessly as he couldn’t find the right word to say. As Reborn pulled back, he saw the arcobaleno was blushing up to his ears. Lambo blushed in sympathy.

 

“Don’t say a word,” said Reborn as menacing as someone that had just professed his love could.

 

Then Reborn leaned forward again and caught his lips in a hot, sweet kiss that made his bones melt.

 

XxXxX

 

The second time Lambo woke up, the sun was already high in the sky. He rubbed his eyes, then stretched his body like a cat. Despite the lack of sleep, he still felt refreshed. Lambo looked around the empty bedroom and scratched his cheek. _Was it just a dream…?_

_Or maybe not…._ He thought as his bottom screamed in protest when he tried to stand up.

 

“Gotta… Stay… Calm…,” he muttered, his eyes tearing up as he slumped to the tatami, feeling his body aching all over.

 

Lambo blushed. He didn’t know before that anyone could do it so many times in one night. The arcobaleno didn’t only have extraordinary skills in bed, but also an extraordinary stamina. The shoji door suddenly slid open, revealing said hitman.

 

“…you’re awake, stupid cow,” said Reborn.

 

Lambo averted his eyes, feeling embarrassed.

 

“I brought your breakfast,” said Reborn, indicating to the tray he held. “But if you don’t want it…” The arcobaleno turned towards the door.

 

“No, wait! I want it!” said Lambo hurriedly.

 

XxXxX

 

Lambo’s left hand was holding his rice bowl as his mouth nibbled on his chopstick. This was awkward. He peeked at Reborn who was reading the newspaper and occasionally sipping his espresso. The arcobaleno seemed unaffected by the whole thing. It wasn’t just his overactive imagination; the confession really happened, right? 

 

“Reborn…” said Lambo slowly. “You- you said you lo-.”

 

Reborn’s glare over the newspaper shut him up. The older hitman’s cheeks turned slightly pink. There was also a glint in the arcobaleno’s eyes that said, ‘finish that sentence and you’re a dead man’.

 

Lambo quickly stuffed loads of rice into his mouth to keep it from curving into a smile. _Yare, yare…  He can be shy too, how cute…!_

 

Lambo still didn’t know whether this feeling that he had for Reborn was really love or not. But for now, he was perfectly happy in this relationship. Though Reborn was still the same old Reborn, there was a change in the balance of their relationship. Lambo grinned, his green eyes sparkling. He liked that change very much.

 

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love and thanks to my Beta, yohaly. You always did a perfect job! I couldn’t have done it without you. *hugs* XD

**Epilogue**

 

**Lambo’s POV**

 

Lambo opened his wardrobe and pulled out his usual clothes putting them on in a hurry. He was running late today. If only he had remembered to set his alarm before going to sleep. He felt an urge to cry. Not good, definitely not good. He would make Reborn angry again.

 

Lambo grabbed his horns and the Ten Year Bazooka from the table, running out of the apartment, smacking right into the passing delivery man. He fell on his bottom while both his horns and the Ten Year Bazooka went flying.

 

“UWAH!” shouted Lambo with a loud cry as he was hit by the Ten Year Bazooka.

 

XxXxX

 

**Reborn’s POV**

 

Reborn was standing with his back to the black Maserati, adjusting his hat impatiently.

 

 _Tsk, that stupid cow!_ He seethed, his lips thinned in displeasure. _How dare he make me wait?!_

 

He and the stupid cow were supposed to go on a mission together today. Dame-Tsuna had lifted the ban and paired them together as a team after the stupid cow came back from Japan. His student’s sudden change of heart made him suspicious that someone had guessed right about his reason of going to Japan, and therefore deliberately disobeying Vongola's orders not to meet Lambo, but it was fine as long as no one asked him directly.

 

 _And speaking about the stupid cow..._ His vein throbbed in annoyance. It was a lie if he said he didn’t want an answer to his confession. But he also didn’t want to be the one who brought it up. Any decent human would have replied by now but since it was the stupid cow, he might have all together forgot about it.

 

Reborn lifted his head when he heard footsteps getting closer.

 

Without looking, he snapped, “You’re late, stupid cow!”

 

 “Reborn?” said the other, surprised.

 

Reborn stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the low, almost husky voice. He looked at the man who was his lover but at the same time wasn’t.

 

“Hmm… I thought you were coming back next week,” said the Ten Years Later Lambo, looking confused.

 

Reborn didn’t utter a single word. It seemed that The Ten Years Later Lambo still didn’t realize that he was in the past. The Lightning Guardian smiled at him and walked closer.

 

“Welcome back,” said the Ten Years Later Lambo in a deep, soft voice as he gave him a light kiss on the lips. “I miss you, Amore Mio.”

 

At that second, the effect of the Ten Years Bazooka wore off with a loud poof. Now his stupid cow stood dazedly in the midst of the smoke.

 

“R-reborn…?” said the stupid cow, looking fearfully at his smirk.

 

“Get in the car, stupid cow,” said Reborn, his smirk grew wider. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your punishment later.”

 

Then the black car drove off leaving a cloud of dust in its wake with one passenger fearing for his life and the other looking smug.

 

**End of Epilogue**

 

**Amore mio means my beloved**


End file.
